Dreams Are Always With Us
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: Raven looks back to when a horrible incident took away the only one she ever loved.


****

Okay, I thought of this as I was going to bed. It's going to be sad, so I'm not sure if you want a Kleenex box with you or what. I almost cried writing this though, because my imagination is so over reactive that I could just picture this easily. I think that this is my first character death story, because I have that poem, but this is an actual story. I hope you enjoy.

RDS: Wimp

People say that when you die, you can dream forever. Raven never truly believed in that until the horrible incident. It was just another routine mission. Jonny Rancid robbed a bank, and drove away on his motorcycle. The expected him to be easy to catch. They expected to win. They expected Jonny to be put behind bars until he managed to get out again.

They didn't expect him to get the final shot though.

Jonny was carrying a gun, which he used at the last second. It was a direct hit to the heart. Her teammate and very loved friend went down, clutching his chest as he did. Somebody had screamed. Raven couldn't tell if it was Starfire or herself. All she knew was that she'd run up to him, hoping that maybe somehow she could save him. She'd knelt down, and focusing all her energies, she'd tried to mend his heart. She'd managed to fix it, but he had lost too much blood by the time she got there.

"No, please, you can't die on me, you just _can't._" She had said, tears streaming down her cheeks. If she wasn't in such emotional turmoil, and if she hadn't have used all her powers to help him, she figured things might have blown up.

"Raven," She remembered him saying, coughing up blood afterwards. His voice was strained and weak, no doubt because of the pain and blood loss. "There's nothing you can do," He had smiled his smile, though it was somehow different. She hadn't seen the usual charm in his eyes that usually came with that grin. Instead, she had seen pain, regret, sorrow, and. . . . .love? Yes. It was love she had seen in his eyes.

"No, you can't do this to me," She'd said. She'd held his hand that was still over his chest, the other resting on his cheek. His face was cold, she remembered. As well as his hand, even though they were gloved.

"This is the way it has to be," He'd replied. "Just know that I'll always love you." She had seen tears in his eyes, though they didn't fall like the ones that were running down her own cheeks.

"I love you too, even though I never really acted like it," She'd kissed him on the lips after she had said that, and during the kiss, she felt his entire body grow cold. She'd moved her head back, only to find that he'd had his eyes closed, his lips still parted a little bit from the effects of the kiss. She'd bowed her head, and cried, not talking to any of her friends, try as they might.

The funeral was a big one, as many people had known and loved the deceased. They'd all worn black, as a show of mourning. The remaining Titans all stood by his casket, shaking hands and saying 'Thank You's' to those who came. Raven was the only one who didn't do anything. She stood in line with her friends, but had her arms hugging herself, head bowed, tears wanting to fall but not letting them. Then was not the time for her powers to ruin things. People didn't try to shake her hand, or talk to her. They'd known better. As the priest talked lovely things about someone he had never known or even met, Raven cried silently. As his casket was being lowered to the ground, Raven got up and placed the blue rose she had onto it.

"I'm sorry for it ending like this," Was all Raven had said that day. The months following that painful day were hard to remember for Raven. Her friends got over it within 5 months, maybe 6, but she never got over it. She stayed in her room, and had never spoken to anybody. They only thing she ever said was her magic words in battle.

The Titans disbanded after about a year, each going their separate ways. Raven eventually moved on with her life, got new friends, a job, and had many great and new experiences. Though she had never made love to anyone. She had tried to get into a relationship, but it was just too painful.

Now, after 68 years, she went back to the Tower. It was old and rusted, a few windows were cracked, and ivy had made it's home on some of the walls. She walked alone down the old and dusty halls, letting the memories of her former life pass her by. She passed her old room, stopping for just a short moment as some of her childhood memories re-entered her mind. She had her destination, and she was going to go there, but she didn't want to forget all the wonderful times she'd had. She turned down a conjoining hallway, slowly walking. She was old, and her health wasn't what it used to be. She made her way down all the halls, passing all of her friends' rooms in the process.

A few tears shed down her wrinkled face as she reached her purpose. She walked up to the door, letting it slide open for her on its automatic tracks. She smiled sadly as she walked into his old abandoned room. It was still as it always was, since no one had the heart to do anything to it. She walked up to his bed, letting her surroundings get the best of her. She laid down on his bed, placing her folded hands just below her bosom and closing her eyes. She let his scent carry her away to the past. She could hear his voice, whispering in her ears.

"Raven?"

"I'm here Beast Boy, I'm here." And with those final words, she let go of the world around her and dreamt. She dreamt of a wonderful place with her love, of a place with all of her former friends. She dreamt of happiness, of care. She finally let her broken heart heal as she floated up to reunite with her love. She was finally able to dream forever.

****

Yeah, I know it's sad, but I hope you liked it anyway.

RDS: Aww. It is sad. I didn't cry, but tears did appear at the end. For some reason I am reminded of Titanic, over which I did not cry at all until my uncle, which I didn't really know, died a few years ago. shrugs


End file.
